Together again
by YokuxPika
Summary: After months of being apart, Naruto is finally reunited with his Sasuke. Rated M for self harming and suicide. R&R please.


**A/N This is a SasuNaru one-shot for RinXFallenangel :3**

* * *

A lot of people had died during the war. Friends and Families. Moms and Dads, Brothers and Sisters alike.

No had suffered quite as much as Uzumaki Naruto though. Everyone he loved, everything he knew was gone.

Naruto was broken. Lost. After the war and his fight against Obito and Madara, he almost died, but had been taken straight to the nearest Medic camp where the best medic nin left tried to heal his broken body. It had taken 2 straight days before he was finally fully healed. Even with the healing powers of the Kyuubi the fight had drained him quite a bit.

He was in a coma for 7 months before he finally woke up.

Everyone within a few blocks of Konohas Hospital had heard his agonised cries that day.

After that people would see him staring at the Memorial that was full of the names of brave ninjas that have passed on.

Naruto visited the Memorial every morning. Unknowingly doing the same thing his late Sensei had done before him.

3 months had passed before Naruto left Konaha.

This time though, for good.

* * *

He had had enough of this place. This hell hole he lived in filled with bitter-sweet memories of the ones he loved. Sure he still had Shikamaru, but he was almost as broken as he himself was. Hinata was to busy running her Clan, being the only Heir left of the once great Hyuugas. And no-one really saw Lee any more. He was the most effected, no longer the youthful little boy he had once been, he was now cold and detached, talking only when absolutely necessary.

Picking up a single object, Naruto pocked the item and left his little apartment, not bothering to lock it. He walked to the one spot he visited the most, the spot where he could be with Him.

_"Naruto! I want to fight you too..."_

As he got closer, he let himself be engulfed in his memories, feeling himself calm down as he heard his smooth voice resound in his head.

_"That man...my brother..I promised myself I wouldn't die until I killed him..You...don't die."_

Naruto had yet to realise the silent tears rolling down his face.

_"You're such a loser."_

He smiled sadly at that one, missing the annoyed look on his face whenever he did something stupid.

_"I will bring Sasuke back for sure. __**This **__is a promise of a lifetime!"_

Naruto frowned, and stopped walking. True he had kept his promise and brought Sasuke back, but not in the way he thought he would.

_At first, everything had seemed to be perfect, not fully perfect, Sasuke had just tried to kill him in a fight(again) but to Naruto it was perfect enough. After all it wasn't every day you had the love of your life confessing his Love to you. __**Although,**__ Naruto thought, __**he could've told me before the fight, but that was my fault. I really should have listened to what he was going to say, instead of provoking him like I usually do.**_

_When Sasuke had gotten his anger under control, just before the final blow that would've ended Naruto, he sighed, and after arguing within himself, he stalked towards Naruto and none to gently pulled him to himself by his Ukes hips and kissed him none to gently, trying to pour all of his pent up emotions for Naruto into the one kiss he thought he had the opportunity to have. What he didn't expect Naruto to do was melt into him, wrapping his own arms around Sasukes neck and letting him deepening the kiss, moaning at the feel of his semes tongue sliding into his mouth to play with his own._

Naruto couldn't stop crying at this point. Sobs ripping from his throat into the silent forest that surrounded them. They should have been more aware of their surroundings, he should have been able to sense the Killing intend rolling off of the ninja that had been watching them for some time, who had sneered in disgust as Sasuke had lowered him to the ground, when he entered Naruto for the first time and when they both confessed their feelings after years of loneliness and constant battles between them. He should have stopped him before he killed the only person who gave him hope, who was going to finally come home with him, the one person he would do anything for.

_He just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do as, if in slow motion, Sasuke dropped to his knees, eyes clearly wide in shock as he slowly looked to where there was the tip of a sward poking through his chest, right through his heart that was getting slower with each beat it took. _

_Naruto snapped out of his shock as Sasuke started to fall forward, running from where he was packing his things and catching Sasuke as he was about to hit the ground. _

_With a sense of deja vu Naruto felt his eyes mist over. What made today different from then was they didn't talk, Naruto let Sasuke weakly pull him down to him and kissed him for the last time, trying to full it with as much love and life into it as he could, wishing it was him dying instead of Sasuke, the one person he couldn't live without. The one he needed to survive._

Naruto smiled sadly, knowing he would soon be with Sasuke again. That they would be reunited and finally be able to be together without anyone judging them. Together with not a care at all.

With that thought in mind, Naruto pulled the metal object from his pocket, gently running his fingers over the edge. He smiled, an with one final look at where Sasuke now lay, he help the sharp tip of the kunai against his wrist, and slit downward, until he reached his elbow, watching as his blood leaked from the deep cut marring his already scared skin. Before he fully lost feeling in his left arm, he gripped the kunai and with a bit of difficulty, cut into his right wrist down to his elbow. No longer being able to hold the kunai, he let it fall to the ground.

* * *

No-one knew that Naruto had planned to take his own life that night. They had thought he was getting better, but they didn't know what had truly happened, that as Naruto had held a dying Sasuke in his arms for the second time in his life, he had decided to avenge Sasuke, to kill the man that had killed his only hope for a happy life.

When Shikamaru had found Naruto, cuts up both wrists and tear stains on his face, but with a small smile on his lips, it had been to late. Naruto had already moved on from their world, and was with his beloved Sasuke again.

On the day of Narutos funeral not a single soul from Konoha wan't in attendance.

Shikamaru stood at the front with Hinata and Lee, holding Hinatas hand for comfort as she mourned for their friend. When it came to his turn to say his goodbyes, he put his hand atop Narutos casket, and with a small smile, hoped that Naruto was finally happy wherever he was.

After placing the white lily on the others currently there, he walked off, still holding Hinatas hand, prepared for the new life ahead of them.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my first fic so please review! **


End file.
